


[Fanart] 'Creepy Uncle' Flynn Gets Hugs

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Flufus - Freeform, Gen, MurderVision, platonic MurderVision, platonic flufus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: As indicated in the title. ^_^ Because we never got the Rufus-Flynn-Jiya friendship developed.





	[Fanart] 'Creepy Uncle' Flynn Gets Hugs

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/draejonsoul/art/Creepy-Uncle-Flynn-804050212)

**Author's Note:**

> Chat me up at ununpredictableme on Tumblr!


End file.
